onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Steroid
, also known as the , is a special pill that the New Fishman Pirates got their hands on. The pills have a checker design, are ovular in shape, and appear to be waterproof (as they did not dissolve in a place filled with water). Rarity These pills are considered to be legendary and a treasure, and acquiring them seems to be rather difficult. However, with a small sample Hody Jones managed to gather, Zeo managed to mass produce them,One Piece Manga - Chapter 644, Zeo mass produces the Energy Steroids based on the sample Hody brought back. allowing the crew to abuse its usage. Beneficial Effects When taken, it greatly enhances the physical strength of the consumer, as well as increases their muscle mass. Hody Jones demonstrated their power by attacking "Crab-Hand" Gyro and his crew without using his hands.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 611, Jones uses the Energy Steroids. One pill enhances the strength of the user two fold, therefore a fishman's strength will become twenty times that of an average human. Two pills will make it four fold, and each additional intake will continue to increase the strength exponentially. Jones took four pills so his strength increased sixteen fold, making him at least one hundred sixty times stronger than an average human (he is much stronger than the average fishman). It seems that the effects are only temporary, as Jones was noted to have not taken his pills yet during his attack on Ryugu Palace,One Piece Manga - Vol. 63 Chapter 617, one of the New Fishman Pirates noted that Jones hasn't taken the pills yet during the attack. despite the fact that Jones already took four during his attack on Gyro. Aside from increasing one's physical strength, the pills seem to have revitalizing properties, since an unconscious Hody Jones was given one after he was defeated the first time by Zoro and he regained consciousness almost immediately.One Piece Manga - Vol. 63 Chapter 619, Hody is given a pill to revitalize his body from the wound Zoro dealt. They also seem to act as painkillers, since Jones repeatedly took pills to relieve the ache from the wound Zoro dealt.One Piece Manga - Vol. 64 Chapter 629, Hody takes more pills to ease the pain Zoro dealt him.One Piece Manga - Vol. 64 Chapter 630, A New Fishman Pirate stated that Hody has been taking one pill after another as painkillers. After overdosing on the drugs and then recovering, Hody has underwent a drastic transformation. His hair color is bleached white, his muscles increased greatly, along with his height, which allows him to be as tall as Ikaros Much, the tallest member of the officers of the New Fishman Pirates, even when sitting. Physical-wise, his strength has increased to monstrous levels, as flicking a simple water droplet is enough to become a powerful water bullet, piercing the targeted fishman and many buildings before losing momentum.One Piece Manga - Chapter 631, Hody demonstrates tremendous increase in strength after overdosing on the pills. He was also able to catch up with the mermaid Shirahoshi while swimming through the ocean, this is something a fishman otherwise cannot normally do and Hody commented that even he himself could not keep up with the speed he was capable of achieving right now. Hyouzou, who has also overdosed on the pills, and washing it down with alcohol, has also gone through the same transformation of hair-whitening; however, his size and muscles did not increase. Bystanders notes that his drunken personality differs from before, which was once a frenzy of uncoordinated attacks, to what seems to be aggressively hunting down targets intentionally.One Piece Manga - Chapter 639, Hyouzou transforms from overdosing and attacks more aggressively. Side Effects Despite the power it grants, it is not met with approval by all those who know about it. Hatchan, former officer of the Arlong Pirates, disapproved of the younger New Fishman Pirates destroying their bodies for the sake of their goals.One Piece Manga - Vol. 63 Chapter 615, Hatchan opposes the usage of Energy Steroids. There are even those within the New Fishman Pirates who disapproved the use of the drug, like DarumaOne Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 611, Daruma worries when Hody took four Energy Steroids callously. and Ikaros Much.One Piece Manga - Vol. 64 Chapter 630, Ikaros panics when he heard Hody overdosed on the pills. While the pills do grant great power and eases pain, the price for their usage is quite high: in exchange for the benefits, the pill shaves some time off the user's remaining lifespan, similar to Luffy's Gear Second technique. Overdosing can cause extreme pain, as though one's own body is being torn apart; Hody had difficulty breathing due to his repeated intake of the pills as painkillers. Furthermore, after undergoing the transformation from overdosing, the recipients personality starts devolving, becoming overly arrogant and reckless, an example being Hody, who approved of destroying an entire island just to get rid of a small number of enemies.One Piece Manga - Chapter 639, Hody plans to destroy Fishman Island simply to kill Luffy, and Hyouzou is overflowing with energy that he must keep attacking. They become increasingly unstable, claiming that, though they feel great, they still need to attack since their body is overflowing with energy. Anime and Manga Influences Energy Steroids have a number of properties that relate to various real world drugs. The shortening of a life is a common trait labelled on some drugs such as Tobacco based substances. Drugs that numb the feeling and sensations of pain as Energy Steroid does can be dangerous both physically and mentally. This is because broken bones and other serious injuries cannot be felt as they should be, leaving the consumer to ignore wounds that need urgent treatment. This was previously seen in the Thriller Bark Arc with the Zombies, when their bones were broken they did not even realize that they were. In the real world, drugs such as Ecstasy form a potentially deadly combination when combined with alcoholic beverages. Energy Steroid overdose bares some properties with the drug Amphetamine, also commonly called "speed". The main reason given for users taking the drug is that it gives the consumer feels they have more energy then have, when in reality they do not have as much as they think; this may led to consequences when the effect wears off. Also, the significantly aged look of Hody is also comparable to real world drugs. Drug abuse often does greatly alter a person's appearance, often giving them a significantly aged look.link The majority of harmful or illegal drugs alter the person's perception and personality, some temporary and some permanent. This can be anything from being more alert and confident to paranoid and aggressive with many mixing both wanted and unwanted personality traits. External Links * Steroid Abuse - Wikipedia article about steroid abuse. * Painkiller - Wikipedia article about the secondary effects that the drugs act as. References Site Navigation Category:Substances Category:Biology